True Feelings
by narutogoddess
Summary: This is a story about Sasuke while he was leading team Hebi/Taka. Years prior, he was in love with a beautiful girl named Kara. When he asks her to be part of his team Suigetsu forms a crush on her. But Sasuke may still be in love with her. SasuXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is kind of a prequel to my story "What Happens in the Night". I'm currently working on a sequel to that when I started writing in Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto and Lee's point of view into the story. Years ago my best friend/cousin created a love interest for Sasuke since we both hate Sakura (sorry Sakura lovers and SasuSaku fans). Her name is Kara. Basically while Sasuke was traveling with Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo, there was another member of Hebi/Taka. So this is my story about Sasuke and Kara. I'm also adding in some of the stuff my cousin and I came up with years ago. Hope you like it! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and my cousin owns Kara.**

Sasuke POV

I had just broken Suigetsu out of Orochimaru's hide out and we were on our way to gather other members of my team.

"So who were you thinking about adding to our little posse?" asked Suigetsu.

"Karin, Jugo and Kara."

"Why do we need Karin and Jugo? There so annoying! Especially Karin. And Jugo'll kill us."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take."

"And who's Kara?"

"She's a shinobi from The Village Hidden in the Shadows."

"Isn't that the village where women are basically worshipped?"

I nodded.

"How do you know her?"

"She was living with her grandmother in the Leaf village and she was in my class at the academy but she moved back to the Shadows after we graduated."

"You kept in touch?"

"Not really…we had a few missions together a while ago, but that's about it."

"Hm…if she's from the Shadows, she must be pretty beautiful."

She was. But I wasn't about to say that to Suigetsu.

We arrived at the gates of the Village Hidden in the Shadows three days later. The guards let us in as soon as we told them we were friends of Kara's. One of the men in the village led us to Kara's mansion. He told us to wait in the foyer while he fetched the 'Princess'.

"Sasuke!" I heard a girl say behind me.

"Hi, Kara," I said as she gave me a hug.

"How long has it been? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Two years?"

"That sounds about right. This must be Suigetsu! It's very nice to meet you," she said extending her hand out to the shinobi carrying the big sword.

"You too," he said blushing, "You really are quite beautiful Miss Kara,"

She giggled and said, "Thank you Suigetsu, that's really very kind of you, but seriously, please just call me Kara."

"Okay," he replied.

"Now Sasuke, what is it that you came all the way out here to see me for?"

"I'm putting together a team," I said, "And I wanted you to be part of it."

"Id love to!"

"Great, we'll set out in an hour then."

"Okay! I'll get my things and let my parents know!"

I nodded.

"I'm ready to go!" she said coming down the stairs, carrying her color/size changing ninja panther. Her long white hair was in a high pony tail. She had a white sleeveless kimono top on with a lavender sash holding it closed, and tight fit lavender pants. She was so beautiful. Secretly I've always had kind of a thing for her, but she and I are never going to happen. I don't need any distractions from killing Itachi.

"You look great!" said Suigetsu taking a drink from his water bottle.

"Thanks, Suigetsu! You're sweet."

He grinned stupidly.

We were traveling through a market place where Kara stopped at almost every booth. She bought cloths, accessories for herself and her cat, and unnecessary things like chairs and rugs also a wagon to carry her new things.

The next booth she stopped in was selling ropes like the one I wore around my waist.

"Excuse me sir," she said, "can you tell me what the size of this is?" she said gesturing to my rope.

"Oh ho ho, yes I can miss. It is a size K, is there a specific color you want?"

She thought for a moment and then pointed and a rope that was pink with lots of sparkles, "That one!" she said.

She paid for the rope and said, "Here Sasuke! Try it on!"

"No…"

"W-why?" she said a little disappointed.

"Because it's pink."

"Fine….Oooh Look! Fanny Packs!"

"Kara, wait!" I said. But it was too late; she was already at the next booth.

Suigetsu and I followed her suit. She was closely examining each one of the packs when she picked up one with flames on it.

"Look Sasuke! Isn't it awesome! You would look so good wearing this!"

"Put it down Kara…"

"Awwww," she set it down and we kept walking.

Suigetsu reached down to pet Kara's panther, but before he could get close enough, the feline had changed from a small size to the size of a regular sized male lion and was on top of him growling.

"LUNA!" screeched Kara, "get off of him, right now!"

The panther receded with a whimper.

"I'm so sorry about that Suigetsu, I don't know what's gotten into her," apologized Kara.

"Oh it's fine Kara," said Suigetsu.

"Are you sure? I don't want you and Luna to have a problem…"

"I'm fine. There's no need to be so worried."

"W-well, alright."


	2. Chapter 2

That night, the three of us found a place in the woods to set up camp. There was a hot springs close by and Kara wanted to freshen up while Suigetsu and I made dinner.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"What is it, Suigetsu?"

"Do you think it'd be crazy if I asked out Kara?"

"I didn't know you felt that way about her."

"I know we just met, but I really feel like she and I could have a strong relationship. So what do you think?"

"Do whatever you want."

"But what if she says no?"

"Not my problem. Figure it out yourself…"

"Fine…"  
It's so unlike me to say this but, I really did not want Suigetsu asking out Kara. There was no doubt in my mind that she would say no. But I didn't want things to get awkward. There was enough of that when I was still in the Leaf, with Naruto liking Sakura and Sakura liking me...it was hard enough then and I didn't need a love triangle. Of course I had absolutely no feelings of any kind toward Sakura, or Naruto for that matter. But when Kara and I were in the academy together, she liked me and I liked her. We even secretly held pinky's at recess when nobody was watching. Kara and I have history. And I may still like her. But if she decides she likes Suigetsu, there's nothing I can do about it.

Suigetsu POV

After Sasuke and I were finished setting up camp, I snuck off to the hot springs to find Kara. I found the women's bath and I quickly snuck in. I found the springs and slipped into the water, liquefying myself so I wouldn't be seen. I swam around, looking for Kara. There were a lot of beautiful women in the tub, but none of them resembled Kara.

I came across a bath that was separate from every one else. And that's where I found Kara. She was rinsing her long white hair. Her eyes were closed and she was humming. Her voice was beautiful just like everything else about her!

I quickly scanned the water for Luna. No where to be seen! I poked my eyes above the water. I found her napping at the edge of the bath. She better stay napping, or I'm dead.

I watched from a distance for a little while and then I couldn't help myself. Using my liquefied arms, I slowly stroked where her lower back met the water. Her skin was so soft and flawless. My hand moved down to her butt, then to her legs. I wrapped myself around her. Then her eyes shot open and her humming stopped. She looked down and screamed, "Suigetsu! What are you doing!"

It was just then that I realized that I had solidified.

"W-what are you doing here S-suigetsu? This is the Women's bath!"

She reached for her towel, but tripped. She went under the water. When she didn't come up, I quickly dove under and pulled her out. She wasn't breathing. I pulled her to the edge of the tub and laid her on the flat surface. My mouth went to hers and I breathed two even breaths into her. Her lungs filled with air and she started to cough up the water she had swallowed.

I helped her sit up, when I remembered that she was naked. I quickly wrapped her up in the towel.

"W-what happened?" she asked.

"You were getting out of the tub and you tripped. You went under and when I pulled you out, you weren't breathing. I had to give you CPR. You're okay now."

"CPR? You mean like, mouth to mouth…?"

I nodded

"Oh…"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's j-just that, that was m-my first kiss…"

"Oh…"

I turned to leave. Kara was sitting on the cement with her arms crossed. I feel bad about taking her first kiss, but it was totally worth it. I got to kiss a super hot shadow ninja! And how many people can say that?

"Where have you been?" asked Sasuke when I got back to camp.

"I just took a walk."

"Then why are you all wet…?"

"Uh…there was a puddle. I decided to take a swim."


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke POV

I didn't believe Suigetsu for a second. He said he took a walk. But he came back all wet. He went to peep on Kara. I just know it.

"I-I'm back…" said Kara.

Her arms we wrapped around herself in a protective position.

"You okay?" I asked a little concerned.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Liar…

It was getting late and Suigetsu was already fast asleep. Kara and I were watching the fire when she said to me, "Sasuke, why are you putting a team together? Is it your brother?"

I nodded.

Kara and I had history, and I guess we were pretty close, so of course she knew about my brother.

"Do you think you're strong enough to win?"

"Yes." I said confidently.

"I wish things could have been different for you, Saskue."

I stayed silent.

Kara POV

Just getting to talk to Sasuke was nice. Even if it is a sensitive topic for him, I needed to know why he was putting together a team, and what I was in for.

I've known Sasuke since we were little. We even had missions together when he was training with Orochimaru. My village is allied with the Leaf, so why I had missions with the Sound is beyond me. But Sasuke and I work well as a team. Our missions together were always Successful and he actually talks to me, unlike everyone else.

People always tell me how goddess like I am, and how beautiful I am. I remember one time having a mission with Sasuke and an elderly woman told us how we were just the cutest couple she'd ever seen. Of course we weren't together, but it still brought a blush to my cheeks. And since then, I haven't been able to get the Uchiha out of my mind. He was beautiful, and underneath all of his hatred, he was caring, and gentle. And I wanted him to be mine.

Sasuke POV

Kara and I continued to stare at the fire. My thoughts drifted to her. She was so beautiful. All of those girls that swoon over me and are all over me annoy me almost to the point where I want them all to die. But Kara isn't like that. She doesn't hang on me, or tell me how she wants me. She actually talks to me, like a normal person would. She was gorgeous, caring, loving, sweet, and a little bit shy. And I wanted her to be mine.

It had gotten pretty late and Kara and I decided it was time to go to bed. But I couldn't sleep. And apparently neither could she because she said, "Hey Sasuke, are you awake?"

"Yes."

She sat up and said, "Can I talk to you, please?"

"Sure," I said sitting up, "What's up?"

"Not here," she said looking to Suigetsu.

We walked through the woods until we found where it lead into the village with the hot springs.

She sat down and said, "Sasuke, this is a little strange for me to say this, but I um, I really like you…And I have for a while."

"Since you met me?"

"No. Since we had that mission a while back and we talked to that elderly woman, I haven't been able to get my mind off you."

"I haven't been able to keep my mind off you, since then as well."

"Seriously!"

I nodded.

"So what do we do…?" she asked.

I shrugged.

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but were probably only seconds. Unconsciously my left hand linked together with her right. I didn't realize that we were holding hands until she pulled away. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Sh-should we be doing this?"

"No. I can't have distractions. I have a goal that I will reach. But I can't help it," I said honestly.

"Then we won't do anything. And we'll pretend that it's just like any other day. Suigetsu can't know that we had this conversation either. I don't want to hurt him."

"What did he do anyways?"

She sighed and blushed, "He kissed me…well kind of. In the hot springs he was peeping on me and he grabbed me. When I tried to get away I slipped and went under. Suigetsu pulled me out of the water and I was unconscious. He gave me mouth to mouth."

I knew he was peeping on her! I shook my head in disgust, he was such a perv.


End file.
